Like Father, Like Son
by LoonyLover
Summary: Ginny is pregnant. Very pregnant. And sooo tired of it. What do you do when the baby doesn't want to come out? A story about waiting. Very fluffy. Please R&R! HarryxGinny RonxHermione


**I needed to freshen up my english, since I'm leaving for England tomorrow. (Yay, btw). So I thought I'd translate one of my swedish fanfics to english. So that's what this is. I apologize for any mistakes, I did this really late last night. But hopefully, you'll like the story anyways. I find it rather cute myself! :P**

**Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, then Edward Cullen would have somehow found his way to Hogwarts.**

Like Father, Like Son

"Oh, this is just ridiculous!" She tried to heave out of bed yet again, to no avail. She was _so_ done with this. She then tried rolling sideways, reaching for the wand that laid on her bedside table, but her belly hindered her. There seemed to be no way out of this. She took a deep breath. "Harry!" She could hear him running up the steps, and moments later, the door flung opened, and her husband stood in the doorway, breathing heavily and looking at her worriedly.

"Yes, love. Is it time? Shall I fetch Molly?"

"No. Just help me up please." He gave her his hand and pulled her up. He then sat down next to her an put a hand on her round stomach.

"How are you today?" He gave her a peck on the cheek

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thought I'd be done with this by now. The baby should have arrived five days ago. James was three days early, and I sort of expected this one to be the same.I'm not good at just sitting idly and waiting. Look at me, I can't even get out of bed by myself! Don't you dare laugh at me like that, Harry!" He smiled and swept his lips lightly across her jaw.

"I was just thinking that maybe you should be pregnant more often…" Ginny shivered, and the little hairs on her arms stood up. But then she remembered why she had yelled, and shoved him aside.

"Keep this up, and I will be."

He chuckled. "If you feel so strongly about it, why don't you go ask your mother, or Hermione if they can help?"

"I was planning to. So help me up." He took her arm, and helped her stand.

"So, if anything happens, you'll let me know, right"

"Of course. Now go back to whatever it was that you were doing with Ron."

He tried to look hurt, but she could see right through him. "I was actually in a very important meeting when you shouted, love."

"What was it about?"

"Auror stuff. Top secret, can't tell you."

"No, no. of course not." He kissed her cheek swiftly again, before he exited the room. When Ginny had gotten dressed, she went downstairs and in to the kitchen. Ron and Harry sat at the table, a coffe cup in hand, and a Wizard's Wireless on loud.

"Isn't the game over yet?" she asked and picked up James, who sat and coloured the floor. Apperantely, the picture had been too big to fit on the paper, so he had had to use the floor. No matter, since a flick of a wand could erase it all at once.

"No, Appelby's just called in their extra seeker. But the chasers haven't scored in an hour, so I think they'll cancel it soon." Ron leaned back in his chair, and reached for a sandwich.

"Is Hermione home, Ron?" Ginny asked and poured herself a cup of coffee, with James on her hip

"I think so. At least she was this morning when she told me to turn of the game, or leave. I don't think she were planning to go to the office today."

"Okay, thanks. Harry, can you watch James while I go see her?" She drained the last of coffee, and gave Harry the child

"Sure. We're just going to listen to this, then I'll take him out." He smiled and she walked over to the fireplace. From a pot on the mantlepiece she took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire, that turned emerald green at once.

Ron and Hermione lived in a small house just outside London. The house was rather remote, and surrounded by a small forest and vast fields. Neighbour's were scarse, but that did not bother them. One of the many perks of magic, was the fact that normally long journeys could be made in a matter of seconds. So it wasn't that unexpected to find Ginny a few moments later, stepping out into the bright kitchen at Ron and Hermione's house. "Hermione!" she called. Quick steps on the stairs were heard, and Hermione came running in, wearing a robe.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" She looked like she had just gotten out of bed. Her hair was even messier than normal.

"I wanted to ask you something. I didn't now you were still sleeping, I can come back." She motioned toward the fireplace, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Ron had to listen to the game this morning, I was going to go up anyways." She covered her mouth and yawned.

"Yes, he's sitting in our kitchen listening to it right now. Along with my husband, of course." She added.

"I hope he didn't wake you. He has a tendency to act before he thinks."

"No. Who can sleep when this little fellow won't?" She put her hands on her belly. Hermione widened her eyes and looked like she just noticed something.

"Ginny, did you Floo here?" Ginny nodded. "Are you out of your mind? What if something were to happen, and you got lost? What if the baby comes?" Hermione took her arm and pushed her down in a chair.

"I don't there's any risk of that. The baby is perfectly happy driving it's mother insane, so why come out?" Hermione tried to look severe, but a smile broke through her façade.

"Getting impatient, are you?"

"A little, yes." Ginny rubbed her sore feet with great difficulty, as her belly was constantly in the way. "Hermione, you don't happen to know a spell or potion or something, that would, you know, speed up the process?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. And if I did, I wouldn't recommend it. The baby will come when it is ready. But I think I've read about something else you could try."

"Please, tell me!" Ginny tried not to sound desperate, but she doubted that she succede. Hermione laughed.

"Well, in Muggle magazines, they always recommend exercise. That and increased blood flow would help."

Ginny leaned back in her chair. Exercise. She remembered the time when she had taken an active life for granted. It had been months since she'd been on a broom. Just this little outing had made her feet ache, not to mention her back. But if it would help, it was certainly worth a try.

"Would you like something to drink, some tea perhaps?" Hermione went over to retrieve some cups from the cupboard.

"No thank you. I think I'll go save James from having to stay inside all day. I don't think that game will be over for a couple of hours." She turned back toward the fireplace, but Hermione put a hand on her shoulder. "Would you rather I dispparate?" She seemed to understand that there was no point in arguing, and pulled her hand back

When Ginny got back to Grimauldplace, she found Ron and Harry in the kitchen still, just as she had expected. James had moved to emptying all the kitchen cupboards, and there were pots and pans all over the floor. Ginny suddenly got very tired. Harry saw her as she came in and threw a quick look on the clock. He went over to her. "Do you want to join us? I thought I'd take James to the park."

She nodded. "If you get him dressed, I'll get this mess cleaned up." With a flick off her wand, everything went flying back to it's original place.

"Cheater." Harry said and picked up the now crying James. He apparently wasn't completely happy with his "toys" being put away.

When James finally had gotten his clothes on, which took a considerable amound of time, as small children tend not to like them. But there they were in the hall, just about to put their shoes on, when a low rumbling was heard, followed by the smattering of rain on the roof. James, who did not like the thunder, began to cry again, and hid his face in Harrys chest.

"There there, James. It's only a little rain. It'll be over soon, and we can go out and play." Ginny soothed. She wasn't sure if it was to her son or herself.

But the rain didn't stop. It persisted all through the afternoon, and well into the night. When Ginny had put James to bed, she could still here a soft rattling of raindrops. She back into her bedroom. A fire had been lit, and Ginny could feel the sweat running down her back. She picked up her nightgown, pondering whether she would bother putting it on. It would only make her warmer. Harry came in, and he too, began undressing. And then it hit her. Maybe she didn't have to go outside to train. Someone who made her heart jump, just by looking at her, was right here. This someone was in fact standing not 5 feet away from her, wearing a pyjamas, totally unbefitting a man his age. But utterly adorable on him.

He yawned and got in bed next to her. She turned to face him. "How did the game end?" She rested her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat through the thin fabric.

"The Wasps won by thirty points. But I guess that was kinda expected. You never told me how it went this morning." His green eyes were full of love and concern. "What did Hermione say?"

"Nothing I didn't already know. But she did tell me that exercise might help. That an increased blood flow would… stimulate…" She began kissing his neck. He responded immediately, shifting position so that he could pull her closer to him.

"I see." He added between kisses.

"Yes. And judging by the weather today, I ruled out any outdoor activity." She explained while they paused to breathe. Their kisses got more intense. But then, all of a sudden, Ginny sat up in bed, clutching her stomach. Instinctively, Harry flew out of bed, staring between Ginny, and the wet mass, that moments ago had been their bed.

"What just happened?" He managed to choke out as the first chock disappeared.

"I think the baby is coming." Ginny whispered, still clutching her stomach.

"Okay." Harry said, a bit disoriented, and began looking around for clothes. "I should go… get Molly."

Ginny nodded. "And tell Hermione too." She looked at him. "And Harry dear, that's the wrong foot."

"Oh, thanks." He disappeared for what must have been a few minutes, but seemed an eternity as a sharp pain stabbed her again. It felt similar to what Ginny imagined it would feel like to be tied by the legs to two trains moving in different directions. She bit her lip and tried to concentrate on the distant sound of Harry's voice.

When he got back, the pain had subsided, and she felt her body relax. He came through the door, carrying a huge pile of linens and towels. A few seconds later, her mother came in, with a huge tub of water floating after her. Harry helped Ginny stand, while Molly made the bed. He held her hand as another contraction made her scream in pain.

Molly took Harry's arm, and began pushing him through the door. "I think it's best if you leave now, Harry. We'll manage this." Harry looked pleadingly between her and Ginny. Ginny nodded. With a last glimpse of Ginny, with her eyes scrunched together in pain, he closed the door behind him. He started pacing back and forth, but the sound of her cries were too much for him. He went back downstairs, just as the fire turned emerald, and Ron and Hermione stepped out.

They sat in silence. Hermione went to make them a cup of tea. Ron put his arm around Harrys shoulder. Thanks to some new found tactic, he didn't say anything. Words were unnecessary, the gesture spoke for itself. Instead they just sat there, staring at the fire.

Harry fidgeted in his chair, and he had a hard time sitting still. But having his best friends there, had calmed him somewhat. Both Ron and Hermione tried to get a conversation going, but Harry was a bit unfocused. As the muted screams from above grew stronger, Harry completely abandoned the idea of sitting down. A high pitched cry was heard, followed by an even louder silence. Harry ran to the foot of the stair, and stared up into the dark hallway above. A few seconds passed, or was it an eternity, when the silence was broken again. But this time it was not a cry of pain, but the first cry of baby.

Harry flew up the stairs, several steps at the time. When he reached the top, he saw that the door was slightly ajar. He caught a glimpse of something that must have been Ginnys hair, before it was closed again.

An eternity passed before it opened. This time he saw Mrs Weasley standing in the doorway, ha huge smile on her lips. "Go in now, dear." Harry stepped into the bedroom. It felt a bit like walking into a church. Ginny laid in bed looking tired, but happy. "It's another boy." She said, and dazzled him with her smile. "Don't you want to see him?"

Harry kneeled beside the bed and kissed the top of her head. Ginny folded the blanket down so that Harry could see the little bundle in her arms. "He has black hair, do you see? He looks just like you."

He looked at her again and gave her another kiss, this time on the cheek. "He is perfect. How are you?"

"Well. Or as well as you can be considering that I just… I shan't go into details."

"Was it very painfull?"

"Yes. But that doesn't matter at all now that I have this little fellow in my arms. I never thought you'd come out." She said turning to her son. "I'm just glad this one was quicker than James. But I should have known, given who his father is. They're all alike, the Potter's I mean. A bit slow in the beginning, but quite efficient when they understand what's going on.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review, good or bad. I need feedback. :)**


End file.
